falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perpetuals
History Pre-War The beginnings of the Perpetuals were created when their HQ, Fort Perpetual, was completed in 2066. The first Perpetuals were nothing more than a skeleton crew of four-hundred personnel, mostly a large scientific team and a token force of armed soldiers. Various complaints were made about the staffing issue, as Fort Perpetual was massive, and the current force of personnel was simply too small, even with the large number of robots that were installed to quell the complaints, to keep the base fully functioning for any extended period of time. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never addressed, as Fort Perpetual had become more of an arms depot than an actual fortress in the eyes of the current administration. Thus, though well stocked and prepared for the nuclear holocaust, they did not have enough manpower to keep all of the bases myriad sections functioning. 2077-2100 While maintaining some contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-War America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of maintenance robots slowed the fortress's decline greatly, but in the end Fort Perpetual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could cannibalize from the neglected systems. High Command soon grew tired of maintaining the personnel and ordered that the fort closed, and all materials possible should be prepped for transport, and the remainder were to be stored deep in the fort for later recovery. The last vertibird left the fortress in late 2100, and it would sit empty for over a century and a half. 2278 During and immediately after the massacre at Adams Air Force base, the personnel took what supplies and loved ones they could and flee. With the president and almost all of the leadership gone, there was mass confusion as vertibirds flew off left and right. Lieutenant Colonel Retts, the head of Intelligence for the east coast remnants of the Enclave, managed to gather his immediate staff, guards and families and three vertibirds to transport them. They initially headed to Chicago like others, the trip giving Retts time to think. He remembered a old fortress that had been converted into a supply depot shortly after the atomic holocaust further west in Idaho, Fort Perpetual. He called together what remained of his staff and told them of his plan. Chicago was a desolate war-zone and the "personnel" were more vulture than men, and they would turn on them if given the chance. He then told them of Fort Perpetual and the things that could lie in storage awaiting them. Many were still shell-shocked from seeing their comrades murdered as they were, cut down like wheat before a single person. This Brotherhood lackey waded through plasma bolts and pierced power armor like it was wet paper, nothing could stop him from destroying the Crawler, and it was really a miracle that anyone escaped. The reception they received in Chicago was less than warm, to say the least, and tension rose easily. Rumors quickly began going around that the Brotherhood was pursing them in captured vertibirds, causing some to take off on foot. Under these circumstances he was able to convince those he saved from The Capitol to trust him one more time. They made their move three days after they arrived, pilots refueling the craft while the others gathered their belongings. They managed to get away without incident, but were denounced as traitors over open channels. They arrived in Idaho late that afternoon, and were witness to a firefight between mutant warbands, a Brotherhood patrol out recruiting wasters, and hordes of mutants. When the flew into the mountains they saw the valleys were dotted with villages and camps, with tribals roaming all over. Many in the group were feeling very regretful when they finally arrived at the hanger doors of Fort Perpetual. But when the doors rumbled to life and slowly retracted for the access codes, tensions were eased. The aircraft set down easily in the large hanger bay, and Retts organized them into teams. Three security teams would go with him and look around the immediate area, while the rest would wait for their report. Culture The atmosphere of Fort Perpetual is one of quiet desperation. The survivors from Adam's and the few from Navarro are haunted by the ghost of their friends, families and comrades, and hopelessly outnumbered on the field. The spies they send out to monitor the factions often think of defecting, and indeed many do blur the lines of their identities. The family members try their best to brighten up the living spaces with what material they have scavenged, but with so much of the base closed off, they do little more than garnish a corpse. Notable Individuals •Tyler Nelson: a former member, who became a mercenary and raider. Relations The Perpetuals have an uneasy truce with the Imperial Realm, viewing the slavers as untrustworthy scum, they still can't afford a conflict so close to home. The the Bloodborne worship them as their long-awaited deities, despite this Retts only just tolerates their existence. He sees them as beasts, raping and murdering at will, but their strength is currently useful. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Enclave Category:Idaho